Pinky and the Brain
by Yin2Yang423
Summary: Sakura is starting her freshman year of high school. Her sister is a pain, her best friend is going to a completely different school,and to top it all off she thinks she's falling for her best male friend. High school just got interesting.
1. Dream On

**Yo peeps! Star here! As Skye is writing her amazing YYH story I decided to start up on a Naruto fic. Yes its another on of those high school fics but I just couldn't get the idea out of my head…but before we start…**

**Warnings:**

**-Im not going to be using any Japanese terms and disgrace any Japanese speakers**

**-Possible OOC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did NaruSasu would be a reality. Nor do I own the song mentioned.**

**Now since that's out of the way…Enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter One

The stars complimented by the black sky of nothingness allowed the distant masses of gas to sparkle as if they were a million sterling silver earrings with neatly cut diamonds fitted inside. The full and glowing moon was bright enough to give just enough light to the Earth for a romantic date planned if any was to take place. Surely if the moon had a face it would be smiling because it just so happens it had the chance to provide its glowing radiance to a certain two people sitting at one of the most amazing restaurants in all of Konoha.

The woman tucked a piece of her short pink hair behind her ear, her emerald eyes sparkling in delight as two cerulean orbs looked straight into them. A shade of light pink had tinted both their cheeks. Sakura smiled brightly and looked around admiring her surroundings.

"It's just absolutely amazing! This place is beautiful and dining under the stars is just truly romantic! I didn't know you had a side like this to you."

Laughing a little the blonde responded as he popped the cork of the champagne bottle. '_Hehe…neither did I_' "Well I decided to try something different." He poured the contents of the bottle into two glasses as he used the other hand to loosen the grip of his shirt around his neck.

"And you still managed not to spill the champagne all over yourself." Sakura laughed as she clapped her hands in a congratulatory way.

"Yeah…Hey! I'm not always clumsy you know!" He couldn't contain his own laughter either and picked up one of the glasses, "A toast to me not making a total idiot out of myself on an important night!"

Sakura picked up her glass and nodded, tapping her glass gently with his. She took a sip and once she put the glass down a look of confusion etched her face. '_Wait what did he say?_'

"Sakura you okay?"

Sakura came to and caught his eyes, "Yes…it's just that you said tonight was an important night."

The blonde scratched his nose, "Yeah I did…cause it is."

"Oh?"

'_Well I guess this is a good a time as any' _The blue eyed man stood up from his chair and made his way over to Sakura's side of the table. He took her hand gently as she shifted to turn to him, her emerald eyes in question staring at the eyes of the blonde that seemed to have taken on a darker shade a blue from a shadow.

"Sakura…" _'You started it now keep going. You can do this Uzumaki' "…_tonight is special because I wanted to tell you something."

"Uh huh" Sakura tried motivating him to go on.

Naruto gulped, "Right well here it is. Since I can remember we've always been together, you've always encouraged and seemed to know exactly when something was troubling me even though I'd use a mask. You always saw right through me and knew the real me inside. You're beautiful, smart…" _'A little scary at times'_ "…And you make me feel good inside. To me you're the world, _my_ world, _my_ everything."

At this point Sakura was already in tears, some already leaving her eyes streaming down her cheeks. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met and nothing in this world matters or will ever matter as much as you do to me. The way I feel when I'm with you just doesn't compare to anything else. Sakura, I love you and I mean that from the very bottom of my heart."

With that he got down to one knee and pulled out a red velvet box and opened it to reveal a stunning ring with a gold band and a square cut diamond placed within. Sakura gasped holding her hands over her mouth as a steady flow of tears now washed down her face.

"Sakura will you…Sakura will you marry me?"

Sakura lightly wiped her tears away and took the blonde's hand in hers. "Yes…of course I'll marry you!"

Naruto flashed his famous fox-grin and slowly slid the ring onto her ring finger of her left hand. They both stood up and locked themselves in a tight embrace, taking in the moment. When they finally pulled apart Sakura admired her new possession, rotating her hand. "It's beautiful."

Naruto smiled. "Did you check the bottom, there's an extra surprise. I got something engraved in it to."

Sakura turned her hand to see the words written on the bottom of the ring. "It says…"

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

A slim hand from under ruffled blankets stretched and hit the snooze button on the alarm clock. Sakura sat up in her bed pulling the covers down so they were around her waist. She rubbed her eyes so her vision came through clear until reality struck her.

"Oh you really hate me don't you." She whispered staring up to her ceiling. She flew back to her pillow covering her body entirely with her sheets and started flailing underneath. "Arg! It felt so real! It was only a dream…ughh! No no no no…!"

A loud bang was heard on the other side of Sakura's wall. "Sakura will you shut _up_ in there! Seriously get over yourself!"

Sakura shot back up to her original position. "Oh go crawl back in your hole!"

"Gladly, if it means I won't hear your mousy voice anymore!"

Sakura just ignored making a comeback to that last comment and slipped out of bed turning her radio on. "Good morning Konoha!" the radio announcer's voice rang clear through her room. "Here's a little music to get you on your way this morning." The announcers voice faded as Buttons from The Pussycat Dolls played.

She turned up the volume grinning since she knew her sister specifically despised this song. She made her way to the shower and wondered if she had been to cruel to make her suffer but shrugged it off as she grabbed a towel. A faded scream that sounded like "Sakura!" was muffled by the time the hot water had been turned on. _'Serves her right'_

Twenty minutes later Sakura was headed downstairs for breakfast. "Morning honey. I made you breakfast." A woman in her twenties with the same hair and eye features as Sakura placed a plate of pancakes and bacon on the table. "Thanks mom." Sakura sat down and began eating as a blur flashed by her. She was stunned for a minute until she saw a girl with white eyes and dark hair leaning on the kitchen doorframe chomping away at a piece of bacon.

"Hanabi! That was mine!"

"Was it now? Still want it?" she offered it half chewed up almost as if a dog had gotten to it.

Sakura scrunched her face up in disgust. "Eww..no thanks."

"You are your father's daughter." Their mother commented as she wiped the counter top. "I swear sometimes it's as if I have a son and a daughter instead of two girls."

It was true, if you took one look at Hanabi you never would have guessed her to be Sakura's sister. But the fact was that Hanabi had taken after most of her dad's features, mainly the white eyes and dark hair. Sakura was a completely different story as she took after more of her mother, the pink hair and emerald eyes. Sakura wasn't complaining that her sister looked nothing like her, she actually loved the fact. Yet they were sisters nonetheless and that just plain annoyed her to no end.

Sakura shifted her attention back to Hanabi. "Why are you up anyway? Middle school doesn't start for another hour at least."

"Yeah but I needed the extra time to pick out my outfit. It is the first day after all; you always wanna make a good first impression. Especially when your gonna have guys in your class." Hanabi winked at her as she focused on her bacon again. "Seems to me like _someone _didn't take much time choosing what to wear this morning. I mean look at what you're wearing. Where'd you get them a pawn shop?"

Sakura winced at her sister's heavy laughter as she surveyed herself. _'She just loves to piss me off' _Sakura was wearing jeans and a red jacket with a white tanktop underneath. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail as some of her pink strands complemented her face.

Between her sisters laughter Sakura managed to grab her book bag and headed to the door. "Okay I'm outta here. Bye mom! See you later! I told Ino I'd walk with her this morning!" Her mom popped her head out of the kitchen and waved. "Bye honey have a good first day!"

"Yeah bye Miss Piggy!" Hanabi added before she stepped out the door. Obviously relating her joke to her vibrant pink hair.

Sakura muttered something under her breath before she headed toward her and Ino's meeting point. _'The first of day_ _the freshman year! High school is going to be a blast! Ohh I can't wait!' _That was her last squealish thought before she made a sprint for a blonde and purple blur at the intersection.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: First chapter done:does ****dance: Anywho…I will try and update as much as I can but with school starting Wednesday I have a feeling I will be having no life this year. I know I sound thrilled.**

**Adios for now:P**


	2. First Day

**Hey everybody! I just wanted to say im so so so sorry for not updating sooner! I promise I will try my best to update more often. Anyway thanks to you guys who reviewed! I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but wishful thinking never hurt.**

**-------------------------------**

"I can't believe your gonna make me suffer like this!" Sakura pouted and crossed her arms as she walked along with Ino. "What do you mean suffer?" Ino questioned as she flipped her ponytail back. "You haven't even gotten to see what it's like yet."

"I know, I know but how am I suppose to survive with you going to a completely different school."

Ino sighed "I have my…"

"Reasons. Yeah I _know_. I've heard that speech like a million times. You should cut back on the preaching." The comment was replied with a slap in the back of the head. "Well stop complaining then forehead!" "Pig!" Sakura shouted back as she rubbed her head.

The fact was that Sakura was attending Konoha High mainly for the Pre-Medicine magnet they offered. And since she did want to become a doctor she figured it would be the perfect opportunity to start getting use to whatever the people in the medical field do. As for Ino though she would be going to Suna High. She wanted to become a designer and that, unfortunately for Sakura, was the only school that offered classes for that type of thing. Sakura hated the idea of not spending the best four years of their life together, but she figured she could try to manage.

"Alright I'm going this way. Make sure you call me today and give me details." Ino turned on her heel then looked back at Sakura. "And say hi to Naruto for me." She said winking and was on her way.

Sakura slowly felt a blush creeping up her cheeks as she watched Ino disappear.

-----------------------------------

She had finally made it. _'So this is what High school looks like'_ There was a lot of people. They all looked like they belonged somewhere, while Sakura looked like an idiot freshman who was lost in space. There were at least six separate buildings plus the portables in the back. Sakura just kept staring at the buildings and wandering back and forth from the back of the school to the front, until she bumped into an upperclassman. "Hey watch it freshman!"

"Oh…gosh sorry." _'Terrific my first day and I've already made an enemy'_ As she stayed in thought a loud laugh was heard from behind her.

"Smooth Sakura…real smooth." The bright ray of sunshine locks sparkled in the sun as the owner of the laugh approached her. "Shut up! Don't be such a jerk!"

Naruto shook with laughter at the sight of his friend becoming so defensive. "Yes your heiness…Anyway let me introduce you to the guys." Unlike Sakura, Naruto has already known some people in the school. It wasn't hard to believe since he did befriend basically everyone he met.

Naruto led her over to a small group of boys standing in a circle. "Guys this is my good friend Sakura. Sakura that over there is Lee." He pointed to skinny boy in a green spandex suit with a bowl shaped hair cut. "Next to him is Neji, then Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, and of course you already know Sasuke." Sasuke just nodded to her and she did the same. Sakura had actually known Sasuke longer than anybody else, fourth grade to be exact. Even though she did know Sasuke longest she still considered Naruto as her best guy friend because she shared a type of connection with him that she never found with anyone else. It was hard to explain.

She did have to admit though that back then she did have a little thing for the certain raven-haired boy. Of course all the girls in the fourth grade had a crush on him, but he would only talk to her for some reason. She never questioned why…there was just no need to. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and examined the boys. _'A hyper-psycho, a stick in the mud, a porker, a clueless dufus, and a floating head with glasses. Jesus Naruto did you get your friends at a circus or something.'_

"So Sakura what's your first class?" Naruto questioned her to break the awkward silence.

"Uh...Chemistry. You?" She was really uncomfortable. She had six pairs of eyes staring at her and listening intently to her conversation. "I've got Biology. This sucks!" Sakura giggled a bit until a familiar ringing was heard. _'Thanks goodness'_

_----------------------------------------_

The day was already half way done and Sakura was headed to lunch. Her school had a total of four different lunches and she was in the second one while Naruto was in third. Stepping into the lunch room alone she tried to find a table she could eat peacefully at, but the moment she did a girl with short navy hair and ghostlike eyes sat down across from her.

"Hi…your one of Naruto's middle school friends right?"

Sakura stared at the girl for a moment dumbfounded until she gave her a small nod in affirmation. "I knew it. He told us all about you."

"And who might you be?" She finally spoke up just a boy with short brown hair and a grey hooded jacket sat next to the navy-haired girl. "Why that's the infamous Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata turned and smiled at her friend.

"Mind him, but yeah I'm Hinata and this is Kiba Inuzuka. Unfortunately, I've known him ever since we were in diapers and I haven't been able to get rid of him yet." She cupped her cheek in her hand in boredom as she pointed to the food devourer. "Ha! You couldn't get rid of me even if you tried. I'm just to irresistible."

Sakura smiled at the two quarreling. "So that's why Naruto and you seemed to know each other in math." Hinata focused her attention on the pink-haired girl again. "Yeah, me and Kiba have known him for a while."

"Oh…" Sakura let her mind wander. She was a little disappointed. Exactly how many people knew Naruto before she had gotten to him? But she didn't really beat herself up about it. After all if she had known Sasuke before him, she guessed it was only fair he had people he'd known too.

----------------------------------

A door slammed shut in the Haruno household as three o'clock struck. "Hi honey. How was your first day?" Emerald eyes met equally green ones. "Fine. Psycho teachers, getting lost, the usual." Sakura's mom smiled and made her way back into the kitchen as Sakura plopped her backpack onto the floor and headed up the stairs and into her.

She jumped belly first onto her double bed and picked up the pink phone off the stand dialing a familiar number. _"Hello?"_

"Hey Ino." Sakura flipped over onto to her back. _"Hey! Well don't you sound excited."_

"Very. Can't you just see the excitement oozing out of me." She rolled her eyes being sarcastic of course. _"Well I can't see you so I just choose not to believe you."_ A girlish laugh was heard from Ino's end. _"Anyway how was your first day? Did you see him?"_

"It wasn't to bad actually. I met some of Naruto's friends and whatever. Do you know how many people he knows there! It's like he pays everyone he meets to be his friend!"

_"You know that's not true. He's just lovable. You should know."_ Even though Ino was far from viewing distance Sakura just knew she had a huge grin plastered on her face. "Okay…how about you? How was your first day?"

_"You know Sakura if you just tell him how you feel it might be easier on you."_

"Meet any new friends?" Sakura was desperately trying to steer the conversation away from Ino's current topic. _"You won't know if he likes you if you never tell him."_

"Ino." She wasn't getting anywhere. _"Besides you two would make such a cute couple."_ She tried to get her attention again. "Ino." But she get yammering on. _"I think you should-_ "INO!"

_"What?"_ It was about time. "Look I'm still trying to figure things out! I'm in that I think I like him but I'm not really sure stage alright!"

A holler came from outside Sakura's door. "Sakura's in love!" Sakura growled at her sister's taunting voice. "Sakura and-and whoever sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Suddenly the door dangerously flew open as a shoe was hurled toward the smaller girl. "Dammit Hanabi could you _mind_ your own business!"

Hanabi stuck her tongue out at Sakura before the door was violently slammed shut. Sakura spoke to her friend breathlessly as she tried to calm down. "Now Ino how was your day?" she tried to get it out as sweetly as possible.

Ino was hesitant for a minute, not wanting another outburst from her tempered friend. _"Well I did meet this guy."_ Se suddenly felt her perkiness coming back. _"His name is Gaara and he's really really cute. He's one of those loner guys, kinda like Sasuke. But I don't know, maybe I might have a potential for my first boyfriend…and so could you if you did something about it."_

"Hell no. It's not gonna happen." Sakura was really irritated without Ino constantly insisting she do something about her feelings toward a certain blonde. Yet Ino wouldn't get the hint that what she actually told her was true. She still wasn't sure.

_"Aww…come on."_

"Goodbye Ino." Sakura could hear her friend whining. _"Sakura…"_

"I'm hanging up now." And with that she pressed a button on the phone a stopped the conversation. She slowly closed her eyes and let sleep reel her in.

---------------------------------

**A/N: Okay...well like I said I promise to update more often. So until then Arrivederci!**


End file.
